Littlest Pet Shop Sparkle Pets
First Sparkle Pets The very first Littlest Pet Shop pets decorated with glitter were introduced in the Sparkle Pets collection at the time of the 2nd LPS generation era. The series was instantly met with success, as the figures had bright colours and the glitter made them look fancy and rare. However, all of them had a regular eye type. The pets were sold either as silngles or in pair sets called Pretty Pairs and larger playsets alongside regular pets. All of them came with an accessory, except for the Shimmer N' Shine Pets sold seperately in small transparent suitcases. The latter shared a bold design and were abundantly decorated, not only with glitter. Special edition Sparkle Pets There was also a chance of obtaining a special edition Sparkle Pet by collectiong UPC codes of the Littlest Pet Shop products. During the 2nd LPS generation era, you could get a special edition rooster with its crest covered in glitter. Following it was Stella Komondor the komondor dog, introduced in the course of 4th generation era, who's had ounce of glitter on her bangs and ears. The LPS Fairies franchise Later on, Sparkle Pets also made an appearance in the Littlest Pet Shop Fairies' '''franchise, as many fairies had glitter on some of their body parts. This covered the '''Sweetest Fairies' collection as well. Although no pet from the Moonlight Fairies collection had any glitter on them, you could find a larger set called Moondust Friends of their tiny fairy friends covered in glitter. The 3rd LPS generation Sparkle Pets returned in the 3rd generation era as an addition to the Sweetest collection. Like before, they were sold in large playsets alongside regular figures or in pairs; only this time with a teensie pet companion instead of a regular sized one. The 4th LPS generation When the 4th generation came, Sparkle Pets appeared once again. This time as a part of the Sweatheart Pets collection. These pets were sold as singles and were easily recognizable thanks to the bright glittery background of their package. There were also pairs sets including one glitter pet and one regular mini-sized pet. Eight of them together were included in a large playset called Glitter Pets, packed with one accessory for each of them. Four of these pets were classic-sized and four minis. The 5th LPS generation Sparkle Pets live on in the current 5th LPS generation. They come in pairs as two classic-sized pets. You can find a large playset packed with several accessories called Sparkle Spectacular as well. There are two types of the Sparkle Pets now: they either have glitter on just one of their body parts or are mono-colored and entirely covered in it. They are also a part of the Rainbow collection and Frosting Frenzy collection, due to the pets having a small amount of glitter on top of their head. The Frosting Frenzy pets are sold only in pairs; the Rainbow pets come both as singles and in pairs. There are larger playsets and teensie playsets with pets from these collection as well.